


L-O-V-E

by destielxspn



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielxspn/pseuds/destielxspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff. It's Dean and Castiel's first date, but it starts raining. Luckily, though, Castiel has an umbrella. Dean sings him a love song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L-O-V-E

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second fic I've ever written, but I was listening to the song and I thought it'd be cute if Dean sang it to Cas. I recommend listening to L-O-V-E by Frank Sinatra while reading. :)

The date was going great. Amazing, actually. But then it started to rain.  
No worries, though. Castiel had an umbrella.  
Castiel held the umbrella between them, since Dean had the guitar.  
Dean smiled fondly at him and began singing:  
"L is for the way you look at me.  
O is for the only one I see.  
V is very, very extraordinary.  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can." He looked over at Castiel who was grinning back at him affectionately. The rain poured down around them, but neither of them cared. Dean looked at Castiel and continued singing, "Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart, and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you."  
He stopped singing and listened to the guitar harmonizing with the rain. Finally he started again, making Castiel's face light up. "L is for the way you look at me," he sang, closing his eyes passionately. "O is for the only one I see.  
V is very, very extraordinary.  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can. Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two." At this point, he opened his eyes and looked at Castiel, who looked delighted. Dean's foot tapped against the ground as he continued singing to the boy beside him. "Two in love can make it. Take my heart, Cas, and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you."  
Cas grinned and pushed Dean's guitar to the side before kissing him. The umbrella had fallen over then, due to Castiel leaving it unattended, and both of the boys were getting soaked, but neither cared because the date was going great. Amazing, actually.


End file.
